Super Saints Natural
by princess Kinzie
Summary: when Jezebel has a dream things start to go wrong (im taking requests for future chapters)
1. Chapter 1

Jezebel looked around the ship this new place was now her home she thought about her new the beginning Jezebel was always a weak flyer she knew in this new place she could finally be able to fly. Jezebel looked at kinzie she knew that there was something different about her something amazing but she hid it from the others. Jezebel told everyone that she wanted to sleep so the boss showed her to her room after five minutes she fell to sleep.

~Dream - Jezebel P.O.V.~

I saw that I was finally flying but then I also saw that ginger hacker the saints call Kinzie I frowned I didn't know that she invaded dreams as well as my privacy I tried to yell at her but I couldn't speak I flew closer to her. She was talking to an alicorn i think they were discussing something. She looked at me a look of anger was spread across her face. 'Jezebel what are you doing here" she said i looked at her. she was now a horse with wings and a horn (alicorn). I started to fly away from her but then i woke up.

~Reality~

I woke up to Kinzies voice she had told us all that we were under attack by an unknown species. I saw her levitating a gun and shooting it she possibly was using some type of supernatural power I was amazed at her talent I couldn't even weld my powers. Then the leader of the species jumped at me I was amazed how fast it was but at the second when I thought I was gone Kinzie turned into the horse again and countered the attack I couldn't believe she could do that in real life. She used her freaky magic and levitated me into the air I transformed into a horse as well I had the weird horn, my wings turned from scaled to feathered I tried using the freaky magic but nothing happened, I tried flying nothing happened so I grabbed my gun with my hooves and tried shooting yet again I could not shoot but then the leader offered a deal "If-f-f you t-teach us-s how to make stuff float we will give you-u half-f-f of-f our planet to kee-ep" The shooting stopped, the saints grouped Asha said "should you teach them Kinzie" Kinzie sighed "I'll give a try but I'll teach you all first"


	2. Chapter 2

"_I told you that you needed to make some friends, nothing more__ ,I saw the signs of Nightmare Moon's return and I knew it was you who had the magic inside to defeat her, but you could not unleash it until you let true friendship into your heart._"" _\- Princess Celestia_

* * *

Jezebel walked over to her room in the ship. She was saddened by her daily struggles in the new place she called home. She had all these thing to learn , practice and do now with the new creatures here she had to learn about them.

~P.O.V Jezebel~

"hmmmmm" It was hard for me to think of the name of the new species I looked at kinzie and asked her "Do you have any thoughts for a name of them"

She answered "What about The Shaundi's"

"No"

"The moms"

"IN HELL wait I said nothing I mean neva"

"What about the dryconmons"

"they're not dry there wet"

"THE SUPERHACKZWETCONMONZ"

"Never mind..."

I looked at my book I thought the Celestialpauls or or! The celestial_paul_wet_lunas!

"I GOT IT! The Celestial_paul_wet_lunas!"

Kinzie just sighed then agreed instead of screaming NOOOOOOOOOOO

I looked at the time it was 10:10 pm in hell and it was 8:32 pm here I wondered how can you tell the time in space

Kinzie said "Hey! want to hear a story"

I said Ok

"Once upon a time there was a sword a magical sword that could kill any being like you I one day found the sword then hid it in my room if you want you can use it if you dear mate"

"that wasn't a story"

I thought to my self I dont want to end up killing myself

One week later...

I was so stressed out from all the work the luna thingys couldn't even do magic I couldn't either I suddenly felt depressed I threw kinzies magic the gathering cards of the ship I thought about the sword "Maybe I can commit sucide" No wait yes no yes. I didn't know then the main creature came in "Hello-o-oo I-s-s-s-ss everything alright-t-t-ttt " "Yes" I left the room and looked for the sword Kinzie saw me and said NO then ran away with the sword. I tried following her but I wasn't as fast as her.

She dropped the sword I rushed over and picked it up everybody shouted DONT DO IT YOUR NOT WORTH IT NOOOOOO DONT JEZ

I suddenly woke up It was a dream "JEZIBEL SHOULD WE TRUST THEM?!" " I I dont know " F-f-fine then"

We all found our selfs locked up in cells there was some weird guck in it What is with all this slime I realised everybody was gone not in the same room as me I started crying I was sad, scared and alone I wished I could see the sweet face of johnny gat and my friends I stood up I opened the cell and found my self in a ship I saw one of those creatures "You are our minion , Our servent now GO BACK TO SLEEP" He clicked and I fell to sleep thinking NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!


	3. Chapter 3

hey just saying im not going to continue this anymore . but im now open for requests 8D


End file.
